Forever and Always
by M-Angel 05
Summary: He made the wrong woman mad when he kissed Ashelin Praxis. Now she is out with revenge, with some help from Tess and Jinx. Will she get Jak back or will she drive him away and Jinx insane? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Reason

Summary: Jak made the wrong woman mad when he kissed Ashelin. Now she, Tess, and Jinx have come up with a plan that will get herself and Jak back together. But will it work or will it drive Jak away and Jinx insane?

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Ah welcome to another grand story written by Me and: 

**_Animedragongirl_**: Me!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I was getting to that...

**_Animedragongirl_**: Sorry...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Don't worry about it...Anyways, this story is about Jinx and Keira and why Keira was marrying him.

**_Animedragongirl_**: LOL...This story is going to be very funny...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yeah I know...I'm doing chapter's 1-2

**_Animedragongirl_**: And i'm doiing chapters 3-4...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: And chapter 5 we'll be doing together...

**_Animedragongirl_**: Yep...

**_Both_**: So let's begin this story...Welcome to Forever and Always...

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _The Reason_

* * *

Keira got into the transporter to go to Spargus. After Jak had been sent to the Dark Maker ship, Vegar had returned to HQ and had told them everything. They were all shocked to hear his tale of what had happened and why he was an ottsel. Samos, her father, had been most shocked to hear that the Precursors were nothing more than little orange rats that could talk. According to Vegar Jak was going to be fighting Errol, and as if confirming it a fireball shot through the sky towards Spargus. 

Ashelin then ordered that all able bodies were to go to Spargus and help fight. So Keira had gone to South Port to the transporter to get to Spargus to see what she could do to help. Suddenly the transporter stopped a city gate. _This must Spargus City._ She thought as she ran to the city gates. They opened to reveal Sig and his Slam Dozer...(I think that's what Sig's buggy is called)

"Hey cherry, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I wanted to see what I could do to help." she said as she examined the strange looking vehicle.

"You like my baby?" she nodded her head at his question. "Well there are a few men that need some medical help." he began, "If you'd like to help, try helping them until Samos gets here."

"Right." she replied, "Where are they?"

Sig lowered his head, "They're everywhere in the streets." Keira's eyes widened, "We were attacked by the Dark Makers for the past 5 hours. They only just stopped and took off a half hour ago." He looked back at her. "Save as many as you can Cherry.: with that the conversation ended.

"What are you doing here Keira?" asked a famine voice.

Keira turned around to see Ashelin walking towards her. "I'm here to help the men until my father gets here."

"Then you better go." Ashelin said

_I hate that woman_. Keira thought. _Just because she's the governor she thinks she can do anything_. As she thought this she came to her first patient.

He was a young man. No older than 25 or 27. He had a broken leg and his left arm had bee severed off. Keira quickly began applying pressure on the shoulder. Trying to stop the bleeding seemed to be impossible. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Samos.

"Let me take care of him." he said, "Look for more survivors."

"Yes Daddy." she replied and ran off.

* * *

Several hours later

* * *

As the hours passed by, more and more people were found dead or alive or even halfway dead, but were too stubborn to die. Keira, at the moment, was helping a man in his late 30's to her father. He had lost his left leg up to his kneecap. She had wrapped a piece of cloth around the nub to stop the bleeding. He also had a broken arm and possibly a few broken ribs. 

Suddenly Keira heard an explosion and looked to see the sky light up. That's when an earth tremor hit them all. It then stopped as sudden as it had come. Keira finished helping the man to her father, who looked ready to collapse from exhaustion. "Keira," he began, "Go see what that explosion was."

"Yes Daddy." she said as she ran toward the city gates. As the gates opened they revealed a scene Keira never expected. She expected to see more men hurt, but never this. There stood Ashelin Praxis and Jak...KISSING! _That whore is kissing my man!_ She had come to Spargus in hopes of talking to Jak of possible going out. Only to find THIS! _She's dead!_ Keira screamed into her mind. _I'll make him pay! I swear._

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: How was that for the first chapter? 

**_Animedragongirl_**: I thought it was good. Definately longer that the first chapter of Together Forever...(Smiles)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: True...

>  
>>  
>

**_Both_**: Review Please!

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge is Sweet

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Wow 13 reviews on chapter 1...Do you think we'll have more reviews in this story than we did in the last?

**Animedragongirl**: Maybe...Let's check the reviews now...

>  
>>  
>

_herespope_: You hated it didn't you? Oh well, we can't win 'em all I guess...We're glad you reviewed it though...

_wierd one 99999_: Thanks, I think...This chapter is going to be funny...Tell us what you think...

_randomcat23_: (smiles nervously) Hehehe...I'm glad your happy we have a sequel...(sweat drop)...

_Silver Horror_: Thanks, we're glad you like the humor in the story...Though the last chapter was more serious than humor...

mushin: Yeah, I'm a total nut job on Jak and Daxter stuff...If Naughty Dog made Jak and Daxter shirts, toys, dolls, or even, if I dare say it, bed sheets, you know I'd have 'em all...Go to go to search Jak3 movie and you can chat with Envy, who works for Naughty Dog...Uh-oh should I keep that in...Yeah, I'll deal with Envy's wrath later...

_EnviousLust_: You'll love this chapter for sure...There's no Ashelin bashing in this chapter, so Susan is safe for now...LOL...

_EJ Amber_: I'm glad you liked that part...I didn't want to make it too grusome, or something like that...In fact that was my first attempt to a battle scene...Glad you liked it...Now it's tome for revenge...(smiles evilly)...I feel sorry for Jak and Jinx too...

j_aklover123_: Glad you liked it...Tell me what you think about this chapter...

_Shadow Systems_: (holds up hands) don't shoot...I'll do another chapter...

_Dark-Cinny-la-mejor_: I'm trying my best...Animedragongirl may not update as fast as me though...She'll be doing the next chapter...We hope you enjoy this chapter though...

_Relampago-Naranja-Orange-Lightning_: I don't own Jak X Combat Racing...Though I sure wish I did...

_jarihead_: Read to fins out what happens next...

>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now I did this chapter by myself...

**Animedragongirl**: Yeah and in the next chapter, I'll be doing it by myself..

**_Both_**: Then in the final chapter, we'll both be doing that one...Let's continue with _Forever and Always_

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _Revenge is Sweet..._

* * *

It's been several weeks since Jak saved the world from the Dark Makers. One would think one would forget what happened...but not Keira Hagia. She wanted revenge and she'd get that today. She had arranged a meeting with the pyromaniac Jinx Lonelic at the Naughty Ottsel. At the moment she was partially listening to what Tess was saying.

"Don't you agree Keira?" asked the she-ottsel.

"Huh?" Keira asked, "Sorry Tess, my mind has been somewhere else."

"That's understandable." Tess replied, "Damn it. I thought I told Jinx leave and never come back." Keira turned around to see Jinx striding through the crowd.

_Yep, he's the last piece of the puzzle. _she thought to herself.

"Hey sweethearts, what's cha talkin' about?" he asked

"What do you want Jinx?" Tess asked angrily

"Geesh, pipe down sweets, Keira wanted to talk to me about something." he replied pointing to the mechanic.

"About what?" Tess inquired Keira.

"Tess can you keep a secret?" Keira asked

At the mention of a secret the she-ottsel's ears perked up. "Of coarse!" she hastily replied, dieing to know the secret.

"Great." Keira replied with a smile. "Jinx, I need your help to get revenge on Jak."

"Revenge on Twinkle Toes?" Jinx asked "Sounds dangerous and fun...I'm in. What's the plan?"

"Since Tess here is great with gossiping, I want her to tell everybody close to Jak, that you and I are getting married."

"Ooo, I like your plan." Tess said gleefully. "This is because of Jak and Ashelin kissing ain't it?"

"Sortta." Keira answered

"Hmmm..." Jinx pondered "A fake marriage?"

"Yeah." Keira said nervously. _Oh no he's not going to-_

"I like it." Jinx said "you planning on making Jakie boy jealous of me...Right?"

"Yep." she answered

"And if he truly loves you, he'll stop the marriage somehow...Right?" he asked

"Yep."

"Okay." Jinx replied "I'm in...I like pissing people off. So this will be even more fun with Jakie Boy being our target."

"So I can tell anybody Jak knows?" Tess inquired

"Yep." Keira said smilingly

"You'll need a ring Keira to make this work." Jinx pointed out

"Oh, I forgot about that part." Keira said mournfully.

"Hey you can use my old engagement ring." Tess said happily.

"Old engagement ring?" Keira inquired

"Long story." Tess replied "I'll go get it for you."

As Tess left the room Keira looked at Jinx and said, "You really think this'll work?"

"It's crazy enough to." Jinx answered "Besides I love doing pranks."

"Here you go Keira." Tess said as she laid the blue box down. Keira picked it up and opened it and gasped. There inside was a blue diamond, held in a gold and silver band. It sparkled as the light hit the stone.

"Shazam!" exclaimed Jinx and then whistled "That must've cost an arm and a leg."

"Tess..." Keira began.

"Think nothing of it." Tess replied "Hell, I don't even like it. It's too glittery for me."

"Well, let's see what it looks like on you, sweetheart." Jinx said as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on Keira's ring finger.

"Ooo, perfect fit." Tess said gleefully "I can't wait to see Jak's reaction to this."

Jak's reaction to what Cherries?" asked the well-known wastelander, the one and only Sig.

"Jinx and Keira are getting married!" exclaimed Tess "And loot at the ring he bought her."

"Married? You two?" Sig asked pointing at Jinx and Keira. "And people think I'm crazy. Cognates to the both of ya. Now let me see that rock of yours Cherry." Keira held out her hand to show him. "By gollins, it's a beauty. Fine choice for a fine lady."

"Thanks." Keira said blushingly

"As for you Jinx." Sig began "You better plan on a fast wedding, because once Jak finds out, he'll be madder than a metalpede on steroids."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jinx replied smiling as he lit up a cigar.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: There's Chapter 2. How was that?

**Animedragongirl**: And the circle of lies and deceit begins

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: You got that right!

**Animedragongirl**: This is going to be fun...(smiles evilly)

>  
>>  
>

**_Both_**: Review Please!

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>


	3. Chapter 3: Jak Finds Out!

**Animedragongirl**: Poor poor readers! I'M SORRY! I found out I was moving :(

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: It's okay, ADG...Just as long as you got the chapter out...

**Animedragongirl**: Thanks

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now to the reviews.

>  
>>  
>

_Speed-demon13_: Sorry it took so long to update. Tell us what you think of Jak's reaction in this chapter.

_randomcat23_: Tell us what you think of this chapter.

_wierd one 99999_: Yeah, Jinx is going to be getting his share of punishment in the next chapter. We'll see what happens next.

_jaklover123_: You'll never know until you read the rest of the story.

_EnviousLust&Susen_: Sorry for the long wait. ADG was moving and she didn't send in the next chapter until yesterday. So tell everybody at Naughty Dog, here's the chapter you've been waiting for.

_JariHead_: Here's the update you wanted.

_R.A. Pointless_: Thanks, here's the update you asked for.

_Draegoness_: We're trying our hardest to keep all of the character's in character. Here's the update for ya.

_Herespope_: Sorry, but this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer.

_keiraandjakbelong2gether_: Thanks for reading this story. If you'd like to read the prequel it's called "Together Forever".

_Relampago-Naranja-Orange-Lightning:_ Yeah, I just finished that game. It was awesome! Thanks for reading this story.

_Jak fan_: You're going to LOVE this chapter then.

_mushin_: Sorry it took so long, but like ADG said, she was moving and didn't send in chapter 3 soon enough.

>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**:WOW we received 13 reviews on that chapter!

**Animedragongirl**: Good, let's see if we can make it to 38 reviews on this chapter.

**_Both_**: No on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _Jak Finds Out!_

* * *

Jak was at the bar for a much needed drink. 

"Hiya Jak," Tess said cheerily, inwardly thinking of how much fun this would be, "did you here the news?"

"What news?" Jak asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll never believe it," Tess said in a gossipy way. "They're so perfect for each other! It's so wonderful, I can't help but wish them the best of luck-"

"TESS," Jak said testily. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Tess said brightly. "Jinx and Keira. He proposed to her right here in this very bar! It was so sweet."

"What?" Jak said in shocked disbelief. "Jinx proposed to Keira?"

Tess nodded in a dumb-blonde way. "Yup. It was awfully cute, he got down on his knees and everything!"

Right now, Jak's mind was reeling.

To add insult to injury, Tess continued blithely, "I heard him say he was so glad she chose him over you." Haha, Jinx, that's for putting all that pepper in my drink. "I can't believe he said that! Still, I suppose it was okay, since you did sorta leave her…"

Jak got up and made record speed for the door. Not only was someone he thought who would be there forever was gone, but her so-to-be had ruined his manly pride! Oh, he was going down…

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Somewhere in Haven Forest Jinx and Keira were enjoying a day of shooting and blowing things up. When suddenly, Jinx sneezed. 

"What's wrong?" asked Keira.

"I think someone is thinking murderous thoughts about me," the bomber said. "That means Jak must've just found out."

"Oh, okay then," Keira said absently. "That's good...Right?"

They looked at each other and both knew right then, something bad was going to happen, but neither knew what.

* * *

**Animedragongirl**: Hope you like it! 

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay, that had to be the funniest chapter in this story, but also the shortest.

**Animedragongirl**:

Yeah, sorry about that...

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**_Both_**: REVIEW PLEASE!

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>


	4. Chapter 4: Run Jinx, Run!

**Animedragongirl**: So, multitudal peoples, what say you? ARE YOU READY?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: For what?

**Animedragongirl**: THIS! The chapter in which-

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: (claps hand over ADG's mouth) YOU CAN'T TELL THEM THAT!

Special thanks to _wierd one 99999, Jak fan, DL-Cinny-La-Mejor, ForbbidenFruit, R.A. Pointless, Speed-demon13, mushin, EnviousLust, Farr2rich,_ and _Rockangel14_...Thanks to you guys this story made it to 39 reviews...Think we can make it to 50 by the end of the next chapter?

* * *

**Chapter 4**: _Run Jinx, Run!_

* * *

BANG! Another target blown to immaculately tiny pieces! Jinx really was getting the hang of the new gun Keira had come up with. 

"Nice one, Jinx!" Keira complimented.

"Why thank-" Jinx began but stopped when he heard the most ridiculous and scariest yell in his life

"Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" came a growl from an unknown source...Well it was unknown until Dark Jak came charging straight up the hill towards Jinx like there was no tomorrow, which, for Jinx, was highly probable.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jinx and Keira screamed. Keira froze, and Jinx took off running come like a Bat out of Hell. He alternately ran, shot, jumped and slid as the terrain demanded (because of all the Precursor artifact things and such) back to the warp gate, and jumped through. Dark Jak continued after him, nearly destroying the warp gate on his jump through. (Don't ask; really, his aim was very poor.)

After hijacking a zoomer, plus many more for the ones that crashed to many times and the ones he stole in midair for the sole purpose of making Jak crash into the ones that were now pilot less and thus slow him down, he made it to the Naughty Ottsel (has anyone noticed how wrong that name is?), and rushed inside.

"I have...huff, huff... a madman... huff huff... after me," he gasped out to Tess.

"Come on, in here," the blonde ordered, and kicked the wall. A door popped open and showed a small black space about five feet deep (that is, back into the wall and presumably into some false crates- the back room was behind the bar), three feet wide, and three feet tall (which means about forty five square feet of volume all total. Sorry, I'm in a mathematical mood.) He scrambled in, and Tess nudged the door shut, leaving him in pitch black, along with a few bottles- some empty, some full of something. Ten seconds later, someone kicked open the sliding door to the bar.

"Jak! You're gonna pay for that!" Daxter shrieked. Jinx hadn't seen him when he ran in.

"WHERE IS HE? I KNOW HE'S HERE!" Jak screamed,

"You mean Jinx?" Tess asked. "He was here five minutes ago, and took off. He went across the port."

"DAMN IT!" And there was the sound of two tons of metal being smashed again.

"But Tess, Jinx is in the passageway!" Daxter said confusedly. Jinx pushed open the door and crawled out of it.

"Yes, I am," he muttered. "And I owe you Tess."

"Don't mention it!" she said cheerfully. "It was the least I could do, after I told him that you proposed to Keira!"

"WHAT?" Daxter screamed.

"Shush Daxie," Tess ordered, and clapped a fuzzy hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, well he just randomly stormed up and started chasing me through the city at Haven Forest," Jinx said. "Scared the living crap outta me and Keira."

Tess shrugged. "Well, you did agree to this when Keira asked you," she reminded him.

Jynx looked startled. "Hey! I'm not sayin' I don't like this...It's fun to piss off Pretty Boy." He grinned.

"Yes, well," Tess said laughingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keira had returned to her garage after the Jinx and Jak escapade. At the moment she was trying to fix the new prototype Jet-Board she had built a week ago, but thanks to Torn and Ashelin's midnight ride it was broke. She turned around to grab a wrench only to run right into Jak's chest.

"How come you accepted him?" he demanded furiously.

"…huh?" she asked dumbly

He grabbed her hand and pointed to Tess's engagement ring. "You. Accepted. Jinx's. Proposal."

"Oh, that?" Keira said, raising an eyebrow. Her plan was working…

"WHY?"

Keira was slightly annoyed. "Because I wanted to," she said coldly, anger rising. "And it's not like anyone else has a claim on me, so why not?"

"He's not for you," he informed her.

"Oh yeah?" Keira demanded. "Since when have you cared about who I like, huh?" Jak stared at her. "Besides, you have Ashelin as your girlfriend. Why do you suddenly get to decide who I like?" She grabbed the tool that she needed and turned back to her work, furious and sad at him at the same time.

There was silence behind her. "Well?" Keira snapped, not looking at him.

"Err… what if I said I didn't want Ashelin, and I wanted you?" he asked softly. She froze.

"What?" she whispered.

"I don't love Ashelin. I love you, Keira."

* * *

**Animedragongirl**: I DEMAND that you review! If you don't, we will blow up everyone! 

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**:…yeah. Just review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Forgive Me?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Ah welcome to another grand chapter written by Me and:

**_Animedragongirl_**: Me!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I was getting to that...

**_Animedragongirl_**: Sorry...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: okay we're going to skip the reviews of the last chapter in this chapter and go straight to the story...Though we'll get the reviews in the next chapter...(Smiles)

* * *

**Chapter 5**: _Forgive Me?_

* * *

"I love you Keira." Jak confessed, "I always have."

"What about the kiss with Ashelin?" Keira inquired

"I didn't kiss her." Jak began, taking a step towards Keira.

Keira's eyes widened. "So I just imagined it?" Keira inquired, "I don't think so. I don't know who you think you are Mr. Mar, but the Jak that I know and...love, would never have hurt me like you did." She pointed her finger towards the garage door, indicating that she wanted him to leave. "Get out Mar, for I want nothing to do with you." She turned around towards her workbench, trying to hide her tears from him.

Turning around Jak began to walk toward the door. Once there he gave a heavy sigh. "I never intended to hurt you Keira." he said

Letting out a heavy sigh Keira continued in a calm voice "If you ever see the Jak that I fell in love with before he went out into the desert, tell him I love him."

Just as Jak turned around the garage door slammed shut.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay, I'll admit, that was a short chapter.

**_Animedragongirl_**: That was beautiful.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I know it was.

**_Animedragongirl_**: You're getting better at being evil with cliffhangers

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thank-you...

**_Both_**: NOW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Trick?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Welcome to the final chapter of our series...

**_Animedragongirl_**: _Final?_

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yeah, final chapter...

**_Animedragongirl_**: I'm going to miss you...(begins to tear up)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: (hugs ADG)...Okay now to the reviews...

>  
>>  
>

_wierd one 99999_: Thank-you...And that last chapter was short for a reason...It was a teaser...(smiles evilly)

_EnviousLust & Lor_: Tell him I'm sorry...I'm glad you thought it was that good...I hope they enjoy the story too...

_Farr2rich_: Well I guess you'll have to wait to read this chapter to see what happens to our favorite couple...

_R.A. Pointless_: Sorry you thought it was too short...but they're called teasers for a reason...

_Jak fan_: Sorry about that...Read a see what happens to our favorite couple inthis chapter...

_DL-Cinny-La-Mejor_: I'm glad you like it so much...

_themakeroflight_: I know everybody hates small chapters, but that's why they're called teasers...And Keira was very pissed off in the last chapter because Jak caught he on a bad day...

_antica_: Just read this chapter to find out and your questions shall be answered...

_Kylie_: Thank-you, but the story isn't over yet...Keep on reading!

_Silver Horror_: I know, but Jak has to learn someway...

_Moon-Angel-Eyes_: I'm glad you liked the story so much...And yeah we know that was a bit mean...But Jak **_did _**deserve it!

>  
>>  
>

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: WOW we received 12 reviews on tha last chapter...

**_Animedragongirl_**: And that was our shortest chapter _ever_!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yeah I know...

**_Animedragongirl_**: Maybe we should do more short chapters like that...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Or maybe we shouldn't...(authors look at each other)...

**_Both_**: Back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _Trick_

* * *

Jynx looked at himself in his tuxedo. "Damn I look good." 

"That you do Jynx." Keira purred

"Keira, do you still think this'll work?" he asked

"Yep." she replied "He's gonna object or do something stupid, to make sure we don't get married."

"And you're positive he'll say those two words, I do?" Jynx asked

"Yep." Keira replied smilingly "Though I'll trick him into saying it."

"Boy am I glad you and I aren't marrying." Jymx joked

Keira laughed as she went to put her dress on.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Jak paced back and forth in the apartment. _I have to go and stop her from making the worse mistake in her life._ he mused 

"**Jynx stole her from you**." Dark said "**Let me kill him!**"

_"No." _Jak replied,_ "Hurt him, yes. Kill him, no."_

"**Grr...**" Dark growled.

Jak grabbed his dark blue tunic, along with his armor and guns. _Just in case_. he thought. He then jumped into his zoomer and drove to the church and to his love.

* * *

Jynx looked outside at his friends through the church curtains. Newlyweds Torn and Ashelin were already seated next to Sig and his girlfriend, who at the moment was complaining about everything. Next to them was Daxter and Tess, who were already lovey dovey to each other. Suddenly Jynx's eyes bulged out. There next to the happy rodents was Jak Mar, fully armed and dangerous... And was right up front. _Go if you let me live through this, I'll never look at another woman's pussy as long as I live._ Jynx thought _Well not until tonight anyways._

"We're ready." Grim said as he came up behind Jynx

"Yeah, all set boss." Mog replied

"Now you both know the plan." Jynx inquired

"Yes." they replied

"We set this bomb off in the parking lot if Jak doesn't do anything to stop this wedding." Mog responded.

"Exactly." Jynx said smilingly "Now go you idiots!"

"Right!" they yelled and ran off.

Suddenly there was a cough. Turning around Jynx saw that it was Samos. "I don't have anything to say to you except for one thing." began the old Sage. "You so much as lay a hand on her and I'll personally hurt you and then allow Jak to kill you."

"Yes sire." Jynx responded

"It's time." said a priest.

"Good luck!" Samos exclaimed and left for his seat.

* * *

Jynx waited at the alter as the wedding march began. Keira then appeared in the doorway of the church. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a pure white wedding dress with lace and silk trimming around the top and bottom and it was spaghetti straps. She then wore a blue diamond necklace, along with her matching earrings. As she stood before Jynx, he smiled as he saw Jak's eyes flash black then return normal _Dear Lord. _Jynx prayed 

As the priest spoke, Keira and Jynx stood there waiting, then came the part. "If there be anyone here who knows or believes these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Should we end it here? 

**_Animedragongirl_**: Yeah, lets...

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

GMB: Just kidding!

* * *

Keirs silently counted... 

_10 _

_9 _

_8 _

_7 _

_6 _

_5 _

_4 _

_3 _

_2..._ She began to doubt that this would work as the priest continued. She then said he I do... Then just as Jynx was about to say, I do. A shot rang through the temple church, followed by "Say it and I'll blow your freakin' head off Blow Boy." Jak threatened "Keira, don't do this, please."

"Why shouldn't I Jak?" she asked "The next time you save the world and there's a pretty girl standing there to greet you, you'll do the same thing!"

"No I won't!" Jak yelled, "I love you and now I know losing you would kill me. I'd rather die then see you in another man's arms."

"Who loves me then Jak?" she questioned

"I do." he said holding his arms out. She ran into then and kissed him passionately.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said laughingly.

Jak slowly pulled away. What'd he say?"

Keira giggled, "Now you're truly mine."

Jak smirked "Was this some sort of trick?"

"I guess you'll have to find out on the honeymoon." Keira replied as she pulled him down for another kiss, which was even more passionate.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yay! The end is finally here! 

**_Animedragongirl_**: (Begins to dance and cry)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Don't cry...Maybe we'll do another story soemtime...

**_Animedragongirl_**: Yeah, maybe at the end of the year...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Maybe...

>  
>>  
>

The Thank-you's

Thank-you Animedragongirl for doing this story series with me...

A very special thanks goes to Envy from frangland dot net...She's one of the artist and voice directors of the Jak series...Now you can tell Micheal and Cutter that I didn't have Keira marry Jynx. Though I think you guys need to make a girl for that guy because he needs a woman...(smiles)

Began 200

Goal 149

Current 185

I have momentarly gone crazy...LOL...I can't help it! I'm writing stories that I never planned to write...I hate doing that...

GMB


End file.
